The invention relates to a micro-functional unit produced by hybrid-integration microstructure technology, comprising microcomponents which can be used in microstructure technology and codetermine the functioning of the micro-functional unit and at least one support comprising a piece of flat material for receiving the microcomponents.
In the case of such micro-functional units, there is the problem of positioning at least some of the microcomponents exactly relative to the support.